To be loved
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Naruto is tired of those Stares. It comes to a point where he might be more than what he seems. Luckily with the spirit of his grandma and adoptive mother he will take on his original world. But can his lost soul overcome the challenge? STORY IDEA CAN BE USED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there and I just wanted to let you know I will not complete stories. I only wanted to give out ideas for people who wanted to try. Here is a challange I would like to see.**

 **Naruto to escapes the village and travels to Whinnie the Pooh world to be raised in toddler years and will live in Hollow Bastion.**

 **Kanga (from Whinnie The Pooh) adopts naruto as a mother.**

 **His grand mother is Ava (masters of masters) and will help naruto along with his journey. Merlin will teach him to use magic and be a grandfather to him.**

 **He he gets a keyblade (however he does not and will never uses the kyubbis power)**

 **naruto to does not care for his world (the element nations) and will rather see it tear itself apart (if he goes there it's more of stoping the heartless/nobodies and enemies to obtain the world)**

 **Alice (Alice madness) would be his love interest (not a requirement though)**

 **would look up up to sora through out the tales he has been told in traveling throughout the worlds he visited**

 **Naruto is socially awkward due to harsh treatment (no phisical pain but mentally unstable)**

 **Again if anyone would like to use this they can. Hope you find it interesting**

 **Give out reviews and I will put out ideas for them**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you do not like this challenge than make one yourself. You do not have to do everything on it , just trying to give people ideas. Please do not use slash there are to many of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I just wanted to let you know I will not complete stories. However I can give context about it. I suck at grammar. Leave reviews and let people know, who likes to write stories, can use them. So let's make a story (and fail terribly).**

 _ **Ch.1 Sight for sore eyes**_

Confusion.

That is what feeling right now. Closing her eyes, she starts to remember what happened. She' an apprentice of 'the master of masters' (wired I know) along with five others. Aced, Gula, Invi, Ira, and Luxu. Master showed us a new creature called a chithy (adorable to be honest).before his departure, He saw a prophecy of a Great War to come by a traitor. As soon as he left, we tried to find out who the traitor is and where the lost page of the book of prophecies went.

some time later, things gotten worse with nobody knowing who to trust anymore. Gula revealed to have the lost page and was desperate enough in finding master to unleash Kingdom Hearts. War was inevitable sadly, without the guidance of master, we wiould simply destroy ourselves.

After making sure that the dandelions of her guild prepared to go to the outside world, She confronted Luxu, wanting him to answer some of her question and know where master might be. He explained to her that the lost page was part of the prophecy. Luxu was confused and wondered if master had something to do with it. She accused Luxu for being the traitor and The war both fought until Luxu slipped past her and escaped to the field. With the help of her members, they fought in the badlands.

In the end, there were no winners, no cheers, nothing. She saw all the different keypaldes that were on the ground. So many were lost in this war. It was an unfortunate end to "the age of fairy tales". Exhausted , so exhausted she remembered. She felt like she wanted to go to sleep. She finally fell on the ground due to the toll of the war.

When she woke up she was in a different area.

" _Different world perhaps".Ava thought. When she stand up she just laugh. But not of joy, but of sheer sadness. How much had she lost? How much her friends have lost. All they have built has fallen. And they have nothing but themselves to blame._

 _And also came to the conclusion that master was behind this. She does not know why but she just wanted some type of answer for all that happened._

 _This world felt ... dark in some way but she cannot explain it. while she was thinking, somone came up to her asking if she was alright. She analyzed the person and realized that he had a headband on. She did not tell him everything (world balance thing...yeah). She hoped that she would make her new life better than it was before. Realizing they did not tell each other who they are she explained._

 _"What is your name, mine is Ava" she said_

 _Realizing he forgot to tell her his name he said, "Oh, about that, my name is..."._

 _And on that day, Kushina Uzumaki's grandparents have met._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and I just wanted to let you know I will not complete stories. I just wanted to give out ideas to whoever wanted to use them. If anyone wants to use the idea that can. Also, I have made other stories and if you wants to see them just look on my tag for more info.**

Naruto has a lot of questions. So many... so many of them! He just wanted answers. Did his parents love him? Hated him? A throwaway? Someone tell him.

Why do the villagers give him evil eyes? Why do some of them have a look of fear? How come nobody wants to talk to him? Someone please tell him! Is he bad? Is he a monster? Did he hurt someone or... killed a person? He just wanted an answer.

"I'm just six, so why can't anyone tell me!" He mentally shouted as he struggle in what to do.

"I-I just w-want someone t-to talk t-to me." Slowly losing himself in his sadness. The Hokage, despite helping him, doesn't go into details about his "parents". He snarled at the thought. He had the right to know who they are! He slowly lost his courage to the point where he can't even talk to anyone due to people "alianating" him. He felt... lost in his depression.

"S-Someone p-please a-answer m-me." he thought as he curled onto his bed.

Unknown to to him it will be his grandmothers spirit that will make the call.

 **Hello and I just wanted to say if anyone wants to use this story or any other stories I've made, they can. I apologize if my grammar is bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

I did not mean to make the chllange difficult. I just wanted to give people new ideas. I know the idea suck, but I never said I want them to use all of the challenges. Just wanted to give people new ideas. I have seen some really impressive stories (that are not about slash) that I enjoyed. I know I suck at these stories. So I will end this story. Sorry if the story was dumb.


	6. Chapter 6

I never said I wanted people to do all of the challenges, just picking your own and make new ones. I do appreciate the review. I just like giving out ideas that's all. Again, thank you though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and I just want to let you know this will be the final chapter I will make this kind of a one shot.**

 **"** W-who a-are y-you?" Naruto asked.

The mysterious figure smirked and said "I believe I am a descendent of yours. My name is Ava."

Naruto stared at her a long time until... "C-Can I call you g-grandma."

She gave him a sympathetic look and said "if you want to."

 **Time Change**

 **"** Such foolishness, to think it would happen again." She thought.

She explained to her husband that the sealing technique would only bring destruction to themselves. He just laughed it off, explaining that no one would go that far for them. Needless to say... It did. She felt like a ghost, just drifting around the nations until she can solve her situation. Needless to say, she did.

 **Time Change**

 **"** I-I can l-leave this w-world?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I can sense you have darkness in you. You do not have to return if you do not want to, however, I don't want you to hold onto your hate, if you want to talk about anything, I am here to listen.

Thus, destiny changed forever.

 **Time Change**

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed

Ava frowned and said "this world feels... different". For some odd reason, it reminded her of a book her master explained to her at one point.

"Hey!" As Naruto turned around he saw... nothing. But when he looked down, he saw a creature with brown skin.

"I'm Roo, what's your name." He said, as he jumped up and down.

Naruto chuckled when he saw this, then froze. This feeling it felt... warm. So warm, it brought tears in his eyes wishing he would have this felling where he was from.

"It's okay Naruto, It's okay" Ava reassured. Drying up his tears, Naruto gave him a smile and said "Naruto, it's... Naruto."

 **Time Change**

"Mom, Roo, anyone?" He shouted, as Naruto somehow teleported from his home. He is twelve years old now. As soon as he stopped, he saw an old man. "What in the world!" Merlin exclamed, as he was surprise to find someone came out of the book.

"U-um, I'm s-sorry w-who are y-you?" Naruto stuttered, wanting to go home to his family. "My boy, my name is Merlin and I have a lot of questions for you." That day, he met his adoptive grandfather.

 **Time Change**

"Are you sure my boy." Merlin said, as he hope Naruto doesn't strain himself.

"I'm sure, I-I need to go to the Collusium t-to get better, grandpa." he said, as he has much to learn. "Well at least take Leon or Yuffie with you on the way." Merlin explained.

"I won't let what you taught be wasted" He said as he prepared to set out to the Colliseum. "Be careful, my boy" he whispered, as soon as Naruto exited out the door.

 **Time Change**

 **"** Your Phil?" Naruto said, expecting his trainer to be... different. "Yep, that's me kid, and I got two words for you. Should I care?" Phil said, which earned Naruto and Ava a sweat drop. "Not what I had expected" Ava said. Breathing in, Naruto thought on his next choice of words. "I have a proposition for you" he said, doing whatever it takes to get better as a wielder and... a person.

 **Time Change**

(fought through different worlds until he heard that the world where he was born from is where the Organization is. Needless to say, he is not happy).

 **Time Change**

"How can I go back there, when they didn't even care about me!" he shouted at his mother after finding out about the Organizations location.

Kanga sighed, as she knows he doesn't want to go, but stopping the Heartless is more important than harsh grudges. "Sweetie, look, I know you don't want to go back and I understand why. However I need you to be the bigger person. I know that you'll regret letting the Heartless have the upper hand." Kanga said as she waited on him for his response.

"She right you know" Ava explained. "We can bring the book with us to make you feel better."

Naruto took his time thinking about what to say and finally... "You promise you will be with me" he whispered softly. Kanga reassured him by saying "all of us will be with you no matter what."

 **Time Change**

"So your Tsunade" Kanga said in a monotone voice.

Tsunade was curious on who raised Naruto. She didn't expect... this. Both Tsunade and Shizune were surprised that the Nine tails Jinchuuriki lived inside a book of all places. Seeing all of the different animals made her frown, knowing that all it would have taken to help Naruto was to adopt him. But with no knowledge of him, it was all pointless now.

"I apologize, me and Shizune were curious after apprehended Sasuke Uchiha from stealing Narutos book and-" she stopped as soon as Kanga raised her... paw.

"All I ask is for you to return it to my son. He would have a heart attack if he found out it was lost. Or a much, much worse situation would occur." She said, now with a more sympathetic smile. "And let me tell you this Hokage..." Getting more serious look "... please, let him live his own life. He is happy where he is, don't take that away from him."

 **Time Change**

 **"** Why did you leave, Naruto?" Kakashi demanded, as he wanted know why.

"Wow, sensei, I didn't know you care. Oh wait, you could have been the only one who did. If I did, maybe I could have stayed" Naruto mockingly said, as he had enough of this. It is time to put the nail in the coffin.

"That didn't answer my question." Kakashi said. Then he saw something that reminded him of Rins death.. Narutos eyes hollowed.

"What do you want me to say? That any questions I asked, I was met with a cold glare? That no one would tell me on who my parents were? That when I get angry, a mysterious energy sourounded me? That I thought that I might have done something so vile that I could not remember? You bet the moment I could leave, I'd take the chance out. And I couldn't have been any happier." He said, as he left before warning Kakashi.

"Tell Sausuke to stay away from me. I will not be stay on this world much longer."

Kakashi lowered his head, knowing he failed his sensei.

 **Time Change**

 **"** So this is it?" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his dark half.

"Surprised?" The dark half said what shocked him next was Naruto shaking his head no. "No, I was meant to accept you one day. However I am only here to stop the Heartless, not meddle in other worlds affair."

"Even where you came from?" The dark half said. "The Keyblade is meant for balance, not to be abused so yes, even my own" Naruto said as the dark half fused with him to become whole.

"Now let's got and stop Xehanort" Ava said. Despite wanting him to help this world... she understands why.

 **Time Change**

"Where is he, Madara" Naruto said, as he needs to make sure this world doesn't fall to darkness. "Not my problem" he said, as his time is thinning on subjecting his plan. "May my heart be my guiding key" Naruto whispered to himself as he went to a random direction, hoping to finding Xehanort. Before leaving however, he was stopped by Kakashis shout.

"Where are you going Naruto?!" He exclaimed, demanding to know what he is thinking. When Naruto turned, he told Kakashi his last words to him. "My mission is to stop the Heartless. That does not mean I will meddle on your worlds affairs that you caused yourself. Pray for a better life if you come back somehow." He said, as sprinted out of there before hearing his name from his so called "team". That was the last time they saw each other.

 **Time Change**

(After fighting against Xehanort with the help of the other key blade wieldiers, Naruto left, not caring on what his world has done to itself. He settled down at his new home, Radiant Garden. When he was old enough, he adopted two kids, a boy and a girl, making sure they have a home to be in. He told him of some of the world he went to and let them visit his family in his book. When near apone death, with his children as adults, he gave the book to his son to make sure to keep it safe and treasure it. With his son giving him a nod, he came back to his world to release the Kyuubi in so it would not harm his family. Never married or having kids he gave birth to, he chuckled, as he saw the barren worldThat was once beautiful. Reminiscing on his world, he looked backed on the system, making child solders for their own needs and to benefit the village not themselves. He frowned at it, wishing they could have talked it out without weapons of war to be presented. Before his vision faded to black, he remembered all of those that were close to him and the memories he will cherish in the afterlife. Moments later Uzumaki Naruto was no more.)

 **Sorry if the grammars bad and not being a good story. I hope you can share the other story ideas I have made. You can check them out by going to my tag. Please share them to people who wants to make a story, but is stump. I made large jump skips with the "time change" thing, just wanted to give out most important parts out here. So hope I can give out new ideas to help writers.**


End file.
